


Reunion

by thatviciousvixen



Series: Lord Steve, Party Planner of the Knights of Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Because he's got tentacles, M/M, Tentacle Sex, it's very loving tentacle sex, total and utter Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home from a tough mission. Mitaka has a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redleafmornings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/gifts), [MoonwalkingCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/gifts).



> Steve Ren is my OC and the nicest Knight of Ren you'll ever meet. Oh, and he has tentacles. Check him out [here](http://lordsteveren.tumblr.com). My tumblr (if somehow this weirdness makes you want to find me) is [here](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com)!
> 
> This fic was inspired by the gorgeous amazing fanart found [here](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/post/147040680867/i-was-thinking-really-long-about-a-good-excuse-for) done by [Pudding](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com)! It is so beautiful thank you!!!

The cloak always seems so much heavier at the end of a long mission. It drags him down, the weight and the stiff fabric necessary to hide his tentacles making it a burden on his already weary body. Steve unbuttons it with sluggish fingers, letting the tentacles shrug it off and on to the floor - he’ll get it later, when he doesn’t feel quite so dead on his feet. For now, all he can think of is getting undressed, sliding into bed, and staying there for at least three cycles. 

It’s not that the mission was _bad_ , per se. Any mission to serve Leader Snoke can’t be bad, it can only be necessary and right for the Order. It was, however, an absolute disaster. Halfway through a mission on Dagobah to find an artifact Lord Ren received some sort of correspondence from General Hux that didn’t thrill him, and the rest of the journey was spent swinging between moody silences and violent rages. Steve is filled with a vague sort of realization that the mission was not, as he’d hoped it would be, a success.

“Steve?”

A voice calls tentatively from the direction of his bedroom, a voice he knows and loves well. Despite the creeping exhaustion in his bones he grins and makes his way through the apartment to his bedroom door. “Hey! I missed y- pfassking hell.”

Standing in the middle of the room wearing a pretty blush and not much else is Mitaka, hands clasped behind his back and head lowered demurely as he looks up from under his eyelashes. Strapped around him is some sort of harness; it crosses over his chest and circles his waist, tracing down over his hips before looping around each thigh. The straps are connected with buckles and clasps, the leather supple enough to move with his body as he anxiously shifts from foot to foot. 

 

Steve stares in dumb silence for a moment, brain fizzling and going blank as he takes in the sight before him.

“Well?” Mitaka’s blush grows, spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down across his chest. “Say something, I didn’t...I thought...”

Words, Steve finds, are often overrated. Instead of reassuring Mitaka with some useless speech he moves lightning-fast, reaching out with two tentacles. One loops easily around Mitaka’s waist, the other gently supports his head so it doesn’t whip back as Steve yanks him forward to close the distance between him.

Mitaka gives a helpless little laugh, a bit weak in the knees as he falls against Steve’s chest. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” is all Steve can really manage. He runs his hands along the sweet exposed map of Mitaka’s body, cupping and pressing at warm flesh with his palms, sliding his fingertips under the leather straps and smirking as Mitaka trembles at the touches. Their lips meet, and under the electric current of lust is the sweet taste of “I missed you, welcome home, I’ve thought of nothing but you while I was away.” They lick and taste at each other’s mouths, Mitaka’s sighs breathy and delighted as he works on getting Steve undressed, Steve’s moans helpless and hungry as a tentacle gets ahead of itself and wraps around Mitaka’s thigh in an attempt to spread his legs.

Mitaka starts and grabs at Steve’s shoulders for balance, wide-eyed and laughing and so very, very beautiful. “O-oh! Maybe we should-”

“Bed,” Steve agrees quickly, forcing the offending appendage away. He lets himself admire the view as Mitaka turns away and crawls into the bed, mouth practically watering at his sweet, round ass and the way the leather cups perfectly under each cheek. Frantically shucking his pants off he joins him, pressing his lover face-down onto the mattress with a hand between his shoulder blades so he can enjoy the view.

“Pretty,” he sighs happily, stroking the inside of Mitaka’s thigh with the tip of a tentacle and grinning as he shivers. “How long have you had this?” As he waits for a response he leans in, pressing kisses into the dip of his lower back and down. Wrapping a tentacle around Mitaka’s waist, he hitches his hips up a bit to give him better room to work as he spreads that sweet, round ass with his palms.

The first press of his tongue makes Mitaka gasp, a sound that turns into a long moan on the way out. “I-it came while you were away,” he whimpers, toes curling against the sheets. “I ordered it a while ago, a-after you used your belt to tie me up.”

“That was a good night,” Steve sighs, breath ghosting over trembling skin. He swirls his tongue around the tight ring of muscle before pressing in, giving short, stabbing licks that make Mitaka squirm and wiggle below him. 

“Mhm,” Mitaka whines, arching his back. “I-I liked how it felt against my skin so I thought…”

Steve pulls away, eyes dark. He wraps a tentacle around Mitaka’s thigh and lets the tip drift in, teasing over his wet hole. “You thought…”

A hand scrabbles under the pillows as Mitaka retrieves the lube, thrusting it back. “I-I thought it might feel nice to wear it while you fucked me,” he forces out, and Steve can hear how embarrassed he is, how ashamed he still is of his own desires and needs. 

“Brilliant, you’re so brilliant,” he moans, taking the lube and slicking two fingers. He bats the tentacle out of the way before circling Mitaka’s entrance with slick fingertips, just barely teasing him with light touches. “And so beautiful. If you had any idea how beautiful you are…”

“Stop, Steve, hush,” Mitaka begs, hiding his face in the pillow. He’s never been good with compliments, but Steve will never, ever stop paying them. Not when he deserves to hear all the sweet, wonderful, amazing things about that made Steve fall so stupidly in love in the first place. He takes pity for the moment though, pressing in with two fingers and sighing as the sweet warm heat of Mitaka grips at him. 

“I missed this,” he murmurs, swallowing hard as he sets a steady rhythm. “I missed you.”

Mitaka manages to look back over his shoulder, face pink and eyes wet from all the stimulation and praise. “Missed you too,” he manages breathlessly, working his hips back on Steve’s fingers. When Steve crooks them just right he keens, burying his face in the pillow and spreading his knees farther apart on the mattress. “Please, need you!”

That is never a phrase Steve takes lightly.

With another sweet kiss to Mitaka’s hip he withdraws his fingers, slicking his length as he shuffles to kneel behind him. Two more tentacles join the one wrapped around Mitaka’s waist, grabbing a thigh each and spreading him nicely - it’s a pretty sight, Mitaka’s face buried in his pillow while his lower half is completely suspended and supported. It’s a sight Steve will never tire of. With a sharp breath he presses in, hands grabbing the harness wrapped around Mitaka’s waist.

“A-ah, gods yes, missed this,” he sighs, biting his lip as he slowly works his way in. There’s no rush; his next mission isn’t for days, and if it weren’t for Mitaka’s duties on the Finalizer he’d be tempted to keep him like this for days. Push him over the edge again and again, kiss away the overwhelmed tears that slide down his cheeks as he becomes helpless in his pleasure.

Steve sighs. It’s a nice thought, at least.

As soon as he bottoms out Mitaka starts moving his hips, little circles that stroke and tease and make his heart pound in his chest. It’s incredible, and it’s dizzying just how much he missed this. Their relationship isn’t built on sex, of course it’s not, but there’s something so...perfect about the way their bodies fit together, about being as close as they can possible be. He draws out slowly before snapping his hips forward, grinning as Mitaka cries out and presses back.

“Is that good?” he murmurs, running his hands over Mitaka’s back, eager to feel the warmth of his skin. He angles his hips just right, thrusting just how Mitaka likes, hungry for his little sounds of pleasure and need. Those noises are his, his to hear and cherish and earn, and sometimes that still catches him off guard and makes his chest feel sort of funny. As his left hand grips at the “x” of leather straps crossed over Mitaka’s back the right slips around, taking his leaking cock in hand and stroking firmly.

Mitaka cries out helplessly, head falling forward into the pillow once more. His hair is sweat-slick where it sticks to his neck and temples, and his flush has moved across his shoulders and down his back. “Y-yes,” he whimpers, groaning as the tentacles move his hips and thighs just right, let Steve slip in deeper and thrust faster. “O-oh Steve, oh hell, I’m close…”

With a soft gasp Steve grinds in deep, arched over Mitaka’s body to press his forehead against his shoulder. The only tentacle not holding Mitaka up slips around, flicking teasingly over a nipple, stroking down his chest and stomach before teasing the tip of his length. 

The noise Mitaka makes would worry Steve at any other time, a sort of stuttering, choking sound in the back of his throat that sounds like he can’t get enough air. Body going taught, he wails pathetically as he spills into Steve’s hand, clenching around him. Steve comes at almost the exact same time - he always does, he’s got it down to a science - mouth pressed to Mitaka’s skin as he moans pathetically, spilling into his lover as his hips lose rhythm and his thrusts stall out.

They sit like that for a moment, breathless, frozen in place as the gears in their minds start to click back to life. Steve pulls out and gently flips Mitaka over, lowering him onto the mattress away from the wet spot they’ve left behind. Mitaka looks thoroughly fucked out; his eyes are dazed and there’s a small, sleepy smile on his face that tugs at Steve’s heart as he leans down to kiss him.

Mitaka hums, bringing a hand up to muss Steve’s already disastrous hair. “Welcome home,” he sighs, and Steve can only laugh in return.


End file.
